To Boldly Go, v2
by Antonio Cabaas
Summary: Revised version of the Original A few days after the events of Star Trek: Generations, the USS Corsair finds a distressingly familiar visitor from an alternate universe...
1. Chapter 1: Blast from the past

**STAR TREK: USS CORSAIR**

**"To boldly go…", Vol. I**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Star Trek: Generations

**Author Note: **the crossover element isn't going to appear for a few chapters. So be a bit patient.

**1. Blast from the past**

**_USS Corsair, NCC-1721-C_**

**_Near the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone_**

_Captain's log. Stardate 48711.2_

_With the situation in Lykandia quiet for now, Starfleet have sent us to investigate the Sagan anomaly, and we have tried to launch several probes inside, but all of them seem to have been destroyed. Originally this mission should have been undertaken by the Enterprise, but…_

Captain Antonia "Toni" Castro, seemingly a tall, young woman with black hair and brown eyes, sighed and deleted her last words from the memory of the computer. Then, she added a pretty dry entry, detailing the progresses in the study of the anomaly, and adding the data collected during the last few days.

The ship's counselor, Amia D'Arla, a half-Deltan, half-Vulcan woman, sensed her sadness creeping.

"What's wrong, captain?" she asked, having learned over the years had learned that, with Captain Castro, the blunt approach was almost always better.

"Jim's death" answered the captain in a soft voice.

The Counselor didn't need to ask who was 'Jim'. Toni had been very affected the last few days, since the second death of Captain James T. Kirk.

"You know that he died as he wanted, making a difference." The Counselor tried to reassure her.

"Yes, I know. But to discover that he had been spared all these years, only to die again. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if..."

"If...?"

"Nothing really, Amia. It's no use to brood about the past. What's done is done." said Toni "You know, I met him briefly when I was rescued from that energy vortex, but I never saw him again until I enrolled in the Academy. We were somewhat friends, as friends as Starfleet brass and a cadet can be, you know." said the Captain.

D'Arla nodded, remembering her own rough time in the Academy caused, ironically, by Captain Castro, then one of the Academy deputy headmasters.

"He hitched a ride on all the training cruises that he could. He never liked to fly a desk in Starfleet Headquarters, he wanted to be out there, between the stars." She closed her eyes, remembering with nostalgia "He was always there to see the Enterprise sail away or come back home, like a man looking for the love of his life. I was aboard her also on a few training cruises, but we only coincided in her last training cruise, one that I'll always remember."

"The Genesis incident?" guessed the Counselor, remembering what she had read on the captain service record.

"Precisely. As I was saying, I served on her a few times, but I sensed the… How could I put it? The magic of the ship. The Enterprise-A was almost a carbon copy, but I never got the same feeling from her." said Toni. "But every one of them was special. The best ship of the fleet. Archer, April, Pike, Jim, Decker, Spock, Harriman, Chekov, Demora, Garret and Picard. Without the Enterprises they would have been good captains, but with them, they became legends. One ship has fallen, but another will replace her. The Enterprises are Kirk's legacy." As she spoke, Amia could feel how the captain's sadness lifting, to be replaced by her usual energetic mood. The Captain had her occasional dark moments, but they were always short-lived.

Commander Korg Ramirez, first officer of the USS Corsair, a middle-aged klingon-human hybrid who resembled the ridgeless klingons from a century ago, stepped into the bridge and looked around.

He was still getting used to the modifications that had been implemented in the refit that accompanied the repairs after the Battle of Lykandia. Captain Castro had called in a few favors to get the bridge redesigned. Not that he complained about it, the new design allowed for a better communication between the bridge officers.

Captain Castro was in her chair, talking quietly with Counselor D'Arla. It was odd how they had become friends, considering that the last time that they had seen each other before the Corsair was when Captain Castro, as Deputy Headmaster of Starfleet Academy, had thrown Cadet D'Arla into the brig. He had never learned the exact details of the case, but he knew that Captain Castro had asked for a transfer to the Utopia Planitia Shipyards just afterwards.

Behind them Lieutenant Brigitte Ta-Bej, the Tactical and Security Officer, a short blue-haired woman with the stylized look characteristic of the Sajin species, was in her post, looking as if she was bored out of her mind, but he knew that she was fully alert. Her very idiosyncratic approach to her job had been the cause of frictions with the by-the-book Operations officer, Lieutenant Karl Grünning, at first. But oddly enough, or maybe not, the animosity between those two had given place to love. They had been the official couple of the ship until Karl had died in... what exactly?

_'The Week'_ he thought _'Nobody in the ship remembers what happened that week'_

Early in the year, the Corsair and the Enterprise had arrived DS9 shortly after the contact with the Changelings by the Defiant crew. The ships remained docked three weeks and nobody either in the Corsair, the Enterprise or the station could remember what had happened the first week. The logs showed that things happened without incidents, but having a hole in the memory was troublesome, so they had gone two full week trying to discover what had happened.

Not wanting to dwell in that strange event, he looked at the Andorian science officer, Lieutenant Khalevathir th'Uvyyn, or as he liked to be called, Khalev. Quiet, reserved, even a bit shy when he had boarded the ship three years ago, replacing the obnoxious lieutenant S'Tes, or, he rembered chuckling the nickname that he had been given, S'Tress, as science officer, Khalev had become a very capable officer. It was a pity to have to lose him, but apparently they needed him at home and soon.

Thinking about the bridge crew brought his mind back to the time where he had been a captain on his own right, commanding the USS Corsair, NCC-1721-**_B_**, this ship predecessor, and how his command had ended tragically in the Alkrian sector... A third of the crew dead, the ship damaged beyond repair, in an attack by ships of unknown configuration. Other officers, as his classmate Jean-Luc, had survived such kind of events, but one of the junior officers killed in the attack had been the son of Admiral Grexx, who had done all that was in her hand to see him demoted... As he resumed walking, his hands went to his neck where the three solid pips of a full commander now stood, instead of the lieutenant commander that he had been for years, afterwards. He had been stuck in Records for years, and only an unlikely chain of events had managed to put him back into the bridge of a starship... although only as first officer. At first, he had resented that, and his relationship with Captain Castro had become very adversarial. But he had finally managed to put all of that back over the years passed on this ship.

"Hi, Korg." said Captain Castro when she saw him

"Captain." acknowledged the first officer. "Always so formal, even after all these years." said Toni smiling.

Korg let flash one of his rare smiles and said:

"Naturality is a trait that I don't posses in a great quantity, cap… Toni."

"Yeah. I still…"

"Captain." Interrupted Khalev. "The verteron emissions of the anomaly have increased, as if something was coming through."

And then, before Toni could say anything the anomaly flashed. Although the filters kicked in immediately, that flash had been so strong that the afterglow still momentarily blinded them.

"Khalev! What has happened?" asked Captain Castro, knowing that the eyes of the Andorian would have not been so affected as theirs. And she wasn't disappointed.

"A small craft has appeared through the anomaly. It seems like a Type 3 shuttlecraft." answered matter-of-factly the quiet Andorian.

_'Type F.'_ mentally translated Toni, remembering the old designation, and ordered. "On screen."

What she saw on the screen was a white smudge over the red and blue nebula that surrounded the Sagan Anomaly.

"Magnification."

Soon the image changed to an old-style shuttlecraft, whose name and registry number could be easily read now: Galileo II, NCC-1701/7, USS Enterprise.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes

**STAR TREK: USS CORSAIR**

**"To boldly go…", Vol. I**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Star Trek: Generations

**Author Note: **the crossover element isn't going to appear for a few chapters. So be a bit patient.

**2. Heroes**

_USS Corsair. NCC-1721-C. Bridge_

After a split second of incredulity, they started to react.

"Khalev, scan for life signs." ordered Captain Castro.

"One human female…" started to say the Andorian when a new stream of data stopped him cold "Captain! The shuttlecraft life support is failing!"

"T'Sara, lock on her life signs and beam her directly to Sickbay!" ordered Captain Castro to the Deputy Chief Engineer, who was manning the engineering station in the bridge.

The pregnant Vulcan womanr quickly tapped a few commands in her console

"Done, captain!"

"Good work, T'Sara. " she then turned to her first officer and stood, straightening the jacket as she got up "Korg, you have the bridge. I'm going to see our guest." Said Captain Castro

_Corsair's sickabay_

A few minutes later, Antonia Castro found the new Chief Medical Officer, Sandra Pertini, an attractive blonde in her early 30s, examining the woman that they had transported from the shuttlecraft.

She was a sandy-haired woman who looked to be in her mid thirties, a bit in the stocky side. The woman was wearing a mini-skirted variant of the green wrap-around tunic that she had seen Jim wearing in recordings of his first five-year mission aboard the Enterprise. Although… there seemed to be some slight differences, the center line of her captain rank braids was silver instead of gold, and the tunic was wrapped to the other side. And her face looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place her.

"Well, Doctor, how is she?" asked the Captain

"Unconscious from a momentary oxygen deprivation." said the doctor and continued "And I have sedated her, only in case."

"Well done, Sandra, and what can you tell me about her?" said approvingly the captain. Alessandra Pertini had come a long way from the nervous wreck that boarded the ship three years ago.

"Human, female, 36 years old, good health, although seems to have not been well fed of late, nothing serious. No sign of pregnancies." said the doctor, reading from the screen. And turning from the screen to face the captain she added. "And she comes from another reality."

"How do you know?" asked the Captain, curious.

"After the Mirror Universe… incidents past year, I thought that it was a reasonable security measure to install a quantum frequency scanner in sickbay." explained the doctor.

"That's an excellent idea, Sandra." Said captain Castro in a commending tone "You are doing a very good job as CMO. "

"Not as good as Dr. Tsen, he was the best doctor that I have seen since I left the Academy." Said Sandra speaking of her late predecessor. "If I had checked Komarov in depth then, maybe he would be here instead of me."

"It's not your fault, Sandra. How could you have known that Misha wasn't... himself?"

"Still, I..." started to argue the doctor

"It's no use to cry over spilt milk, Sandra. Believe me, I know" said the captain, putting a hand on the doctor's shoulder "We can only do our best to avoid repeat the same errors." .

They stood in silence for a moment, before Sandra sighed and said:

"Yes, I know."

Seeing the look in the doctor face, she thought of scheduling her a session with Counselor D'Arla, before trying to deflect her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Sandra, I have seen this face somewhere. Can you compare her DNA with the records from Starfleet Officers of a century ago?"

"Yes, of course. But, why a century ago?"

"Alternate universes time tracks sometimes don't run at the same speed." She said, speaking from experience "And judging from her uniform she hails from the 2260s."

Doctor Pertini nodded and said, starting to key in the console of the diagnostic bed:

"How accurate do you want the match?"

"We don't know when the point of divergence of her universe took place… Ninety percent?"

"Ok. It will suffice, I guess." Said the doctor.

She quickly keyed the appropriate commands, while Captain Castro studied the woman with more attention.

She had seen this face before, but where?

Instead of focusing in the features that were there, she unfocused her eyes a moment to see the general frame. That jaw, that nose...

'No. She can't be...' she thought while the solution started to insinuate in her mind.

She put the hand on the woman forehead, leaving out the elaborated hairstyle, so she could see the face better, and then, at the same time that the answer appeared on the screen, she knew the identity of the woman. Even if it was seemingly impossible.

"Incredible." Said Dr. Pertini looking at the result. Captain Castro glanced to the screen, and saw the confirmation of what she had guessed.

'Damn' she thought and countered "Not at all, I think that has its twisted logic. The slight genetic difference must be the change of the Y chromosome by an X chromosome." said the captain, still looking to the screen, where the computer had identified the woman, with more than 90% accuracy, as James Tiberius Kirk.

** TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: A Brave, New World

**STAR TREK: USS CORSAIR**

**"To boldly go…", Vol. I**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Star Trek: Generations

**3. A brave, new world **

Captain Jamie Theodora Kirk was slowly regaining consciousness.

The memories of the last hours came slowly back to her… An oddly stable rupture in the space-time fabric… Debris of what seemed to be recognizable, although pretty advanced Federation technology… Only the most expert pilot could fly a ship inside. Her... She overruled her first officer, and took the Galileo into the rupture… A very rough ride… Suddenly a hull breach… Last thing that she saw before darkness was a ship in the distance…Voices…she was hearing voices…

She felt a ping in her arm and suddenly, she was awake. Over her she saw two women dressed in what looked like uniforms, different from any uniforms that she had seen. Black jacket with colored shoulders, one red and the other blue, and a purple sweater underneath, with a variant of the familiar Star Fleet delta over the left breast.

"Hello, Captain Kirk." said the dark haired woman, who was wearing the red-shouldered jacket. She saw that she was wearing four solid golden pips in the neck of the sweater.

"How...?" she tried to get up, but the blonde woman, the one with a the blue-shoulders jacket, and two solid golden pips and a hollow silver one in the neck, pushed her gently, but firmly back into the bed.

"Not now, Captain. Our captain wants to ask you a few questions." Said the woman with the gentle, but steely tone that she had come to associate with doctors.

The words made Jamie a bit suspicious. What if this was something like that mirror-like Universe that she had found a while ago?. Although they were a lot less delicate there...

"Captain Kirk, I'm Captain Antonia Castro, and I command this Federation Starship..." sad the brunette woman.

Federation. Well, that sounded all right... if they weren't putting on a show for her benefit. Besides, her instincts said her that there was something weird in Captain Castro. She decided to play along... for now.

"… as a Starfleet captain, I'm sure that you'll understand why I'm asking you this." said the captain "What the hell were you thinking, flying a shuttle that have seen better days through a anomaly barely wide enough to let it pass?"

That startled her. Only 'Bones' used that tone with her.

"How do you know my name?" she said trying to gain time.

"Well, your counterpart DNA is still in the record." Said Captain Castro, clearly not fooled.

She weighted what alternatives she had and decided that the truth was the best option. Whether she liked it or not, this was the only hope for the small convoy of ships that had managed to survive the Collapse until now.

"We are under very dire circumstances, Captain Castro. My universe is dying." Said Captain Kirk and started to explain "Back then, we didn't know how it happened. We have been able to reconstruct part of the sequence of events, but..." she said and made a gesture of impotence. "We were at war with the Klingons. A war that started in a backwater planet on the Klingon-Federation border."

"Organia." guessed Toni. When Jamie looked at her with a surprised expression on her face, she elaborated "Your counterpart was sent there in the first stages of that very short war. Let's say that the Organians weren't what they seemed to be."

"Well, I wasn't sent there, even if the Enterprise was the nearest ship to Organia. Star Fleet Command thought that a female captain wouldn't impress the Klingon enough."

"Yeah, the old Klingon sexism." commented Toni "So if the Enterprise was not sent, who had to deal with them?"

"The Constellation."

Toni nodded, the pieces stating to fall in place.

"Matt Decker. According to your counterpart, a good man to have by your side in a fight, but not exactly a model of subtlety."

"You did know my counterpart?" she said startled. How old was this captain? Thirty? She had imagined that her counterpart here had retired long ago.

"Yes, I knew _him_." Said Captain Castro, smiling, and startling Jamie Kirk a bit more with that little revelation. "Yes, when we realized who were you, I was quite surprised. If things had been a bit different ..." Her smile vanished after saying this, and added "I served under him on the second Federation starship Enterprise, NCC-1701-A. Things being what they were, we became good friends..." She sighed and said "Continue with your tale, please."

'Obviously it still pains her. I'll have to be careful.' She thought and asked then "Where I was?"

"Organia and the Constellation."

"Ah, yes. The Constellation arrived too late. There was already a good-sized Klingon fleet orbiting Organia when the Constellation went out of warp. They barely managed to flee in time." Said Jamie, and then added, bitterly "Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't."

That surprised Captain Castro. She had always heard Jim speak well of Matt Decker. 'Different Universe' she thought 'Although it would not be a bad idea to ask.'

"Why do you say that?" asked the Captain "I thought…"

Jamie sighed and continued speaking.

"As you have said he wasn't very subtle. A few months in the war, the Constellation followed a Klingon supply ship toward a planet that was emitting some kind of temporal disturbance. That was the last thing anybody heard of the Constellation. And soon after that, all Hells broke loose..."

She closed her eyes, remembering the wave that had hit the Enterprise when they were engaged in combat with a Klingon D-7 cruiser. The D-7 had been twisted into an impossible shape before... evaporating, while the Enterprise had barely managed to stay in one piece. When they managed to restore sensors, they found that while the local stars where more or less where they should be, everything else had changed...

"How much time had passed since then, Captain.?" asked captain Castro.

"Two... no, three... three years." answered Jamie.

"The Guardian." Said Captain Castro cryptically.

"Uh?" said both captain Kirk and doctor Pertini, who have been on sickbay making herself busy while the captains spoke to each other, although she was clearly hearing everything.

"The Guardian of Time, or Guardian of Forever, was an artifact discovered by James Kirk a few months after the Organian incident, a self-aware time portal. I wouldn't be surprised if in your Universe, Captain, because of the war, the Klingons discovered it first and that was where the supply ship was headed. After all that kind of device could be used as a weapon with devastating consequences" explained Captain Castro.

"It's possible..." said Jamie "But how is possible that the destruction of that... Guardian could destroy the Universe."

"Back when I was a Helm officer under Kirk, somebody tried to destroy the Guardian and Spock theorized that... basically, he said that it would cause the collapsing of the Universe at an exponentially accelerated rate. Spock needed near an hour to explain it and almost everybody was lost after the first five minutes."

"That sounds like Spock, right." said Jamie with a sad smile, then added with curiosity and a note of caution "When did that happen?"

"Year 2288... eighty-three years ago." Seeing the look on Jamie's face she said, sadly: "I'm much older than I look..." she sighed again "Long story short, I was rejuvenated, but there were... consequences"

Seeing Jamie's face she added, bitterly. "Never make a deal with an extra-dimensional entity when you are barely conscious."

They remained quiet for a moment, until Captain Castro remembered something, that at least would made the conversation go back to the guest.

"If I remember well what Spock said, your universe must be now in a rather heavy state of temporal fragmentation."

Glad to think about other things, she went to explain.

"Yes, a mosaic of pieces of different eras, and the same energies that made the universe such a mess destroyed or left uninhabitable almost all planets, so we have gathered the survivors that we have managed to find in a convoy, bur our resources are finite. My science officer thinks that we have a couple years at most until the Universe totally unravels itself" explained Jamie.

"And you intend to cross the Anomaly into our universe." Said Toni

"Yes, that is our intention." Answered Jamie and then asked defiantly "Is there any problem?"

"If the situation is as dire as you say, I don't see any problem. But Starfleet Command can be more difficult to convince." said Toni. "How many ships? And how many people?"

"Our flotilla is composed of thirty-two ships, excluding shuttles, fighters or cargo drones. Of them, seven are combat capable vessels, although the Enterprise is by large the best armed, and the rest are cargo freighters, passenger ships, surveyors, science vessels, and a hospital ship." said Jamie "We also managed to get a few refugees along the way. So we'll be between fifteen and twenty thousand people."

'Battlestar Enterprise' thought Toni whimsically, and then she asked "How many of them are Federation?"

"The Enterprise and an old J-class training ship. There is also a pre-Federation Earth ship and an Andorian Imperial Guard ship from the time of the first Klingon-Federation war. And finally there is a Klingon D-6 battlecruiser from thirty years ago, a contemporary Romulan Bird of Prey and an ancient Gorn warpship." Said Jamie. "The other ships are an even more motley collection. There is even a ship from the Gamma Quadrant. Ah, and then there is the Hecate. "

"The what?" said Toni

"The Hecate. For what their crew could tell us, it was a prototype spaceship in the early 21st century with unusual means of propulsion."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**STAR TREK: USS CORSAIR**

**"To boldly go…", Vol. I**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Star Trek: Generations

**4. Old Friends******

_USS Corsair  
Sickbay_

Toni frowned as captain Kirk followed the ensign to her provisional quarters. When she had mentioned the Hecate, she remembered what the Seer of Areidia had told her about the return of…

It was probably a coincidence. But what if the prophecy was right?

'I have to call T'Paris, and left it in the hands of the Council. That's why I didn't become a Watcher. Too much crap like this.' She thought

_USS Corsair  
VIP Quarters _

__Captain Kirk had been given VIP quarters to make herself presentable, while Captain Castro used her influence to try to convince Star Fleet Command to help them. Jamie wished Captain Castro good luck, she thought, chuckling while she stepped out from the shower, wrapped in a towel, because if there was a constant in the Universe, even different Universes, was the bureaucratic mentality.

She picked her uniform, carefully laid on the bed, and examined it critically. It was frazzled and even a bit burnt in the left sleeve from that battle, six months ago. It looked exactly what it was, a uniform that she had been wearing for three years now. Then she heard a noise. It cost her a moment to identify it as the door chime.

"One moment" she said as she hastily put on her underwear and her uniform. "Come in."

The door opened and a pregnant Vulcan woman entered. She was wearing a yellow jacket with black shoulders, an uniform variant that she had already observed on board, and the two pips that, as she had already learned, identified her as a lieutenant. If she was human she would guess her age at around 40, so knowing Vulcans as she did, she should be 80 or so. She had angular factions and a pointed chin, very Vulcan. She wore her hair in a shoulder-length mane of dark brown wavy hair, instead of the severe cut favored by many Vulcans, including Spock.

"I'm Lieutenant T'Sara, the Assistant Chief Engineer." Said the woman "I came to see if you needed something, Captain. "

"No, thank you, lieutenant... "Then a thought crossed her mind. "Well, actually, there is something where you can help me, there is some way to communicate with my ship? "

She seemed to think it for a moment before answering.

"Theoretically it would be possible to use the internal quantum resonance of the anomaly to... "

"Never mind the specifics, Lieutenant. It can be done? " interrupted Captain Kirk.

"Yes. It needs to be done from the bridge, though."

"Let's go, then." Said the Captain, getting up from the bed and heading to the door.

They both walked in silence through the corridors of the ship. Jamie looked covertly at her companion with curiosity. Her face looked familiar, but she decided to place her curiosity in a corner for the moment, as there were more pressing matters ahead.

They arrived to the bridge, and saw that as with everybody in the ship was bigger that she was used to... no, not bigger, she corrected herself, as she looked better. The bridge looked more spacious that her own, but in reality it was really only slightly bigger.

"Hi, Jamie." Said Captain Castro, getting up from what she assumed was the captain's chair. "T'Sara"

"Captain Castro, Captain Kirk wants to talk with her ship. It's theoretically possible..."

"To use the internal subspace resonance of the anomaly with that end. Remember, I was a scientist back in the Stone Age." completed Captain Castro and turned to the Tactical Officer "Brigitte, help them."

The short blue-haired woman moved to the Communications station, which was just besides the Tactical station that she usually manned. T'Sara joined her and together started to work while Jamie tried to follow what they were doing. She had a good understanding of the basic principles of how things worked in her ship, but he could barely follow a third of the technobabble that both women were spouting around.

"Don't you have a Communication Officer?." Asked Jamie to Captain Castro, genuinely curious.

"No, that post is usually filled by the Tactical or the Operations officer now." She said.

"Ah. Interesting... Do you have any answer to my request of help."

"Starfleet Command is still processing my request." Said Captain Castro "I think that they will say yes, but recent events have made them more than a bit paranoid."

"What recent events?"

"Near the end of the last year..." started to say Captain Castro, but she interrupted herself as she saw both Brigitte and T'Sara ending their work "I'll tell you of that later, Jamie. You can talk with the Enterprise now, I think."

Jamie moved to the station and asked the Vulcan woman, who remained there while the other woman had gone back to her station, yawning.

"What I must do to speak with my ship?"

"Press here." She said, indicating a blue square in the touch-sensitive surface "And speak."

"Captain Kirk calling to USS Enterprise" said Jamie from the Communication console. She waited for an answer, but none came, and she was about to call again when the lovely voice of lieutenant Uhura answered.

"Captain? We thought..." she said in a surprised tone of voice.

"The news of my death has been greatly exaggerated, Lieutenant. Tell the commander and Len that I'm fine." said Jamie, using the code words that they had agreed upon before she embarked on this seemingly suicide mission, the ones that said 'Things are fine' and 'We can do it' "Unfortunately we'll have to come back there. The anomaly is not stable enough to let us pass, and we'll have to set a device on our side to do it."

"We?" answered Uhura

"I have found a Star Fleet ship on this side and they are willing to help. I'm returning with two of their auxiliary ships. Their captain will explain further you more details." She left the console to Toni.

"Lieutenant Uhura? I'm Antonia Castro, Captain of the USS Corsair." Said Toni, feeling strange, conversing with her old friend in that tone. Of course she was not her old friend in reality, but the voice was so similar... "An engineering team will come with Captain Kirk in the shuttlecraft, and there will be another in one of our support craft. The ships will depart in half an hour. Ah, and I'll go with them."

Jamie looked at Toni, surprised. But she bit her tongue until they had finished.

"Your ships must come with weapons off-line and the shields down, and our shuttle must have an open channel to the Enterprise on every moment." said another voice, a gruff male voice that sounded familiar, but she couldn't place.

"Very well. And you are...?"

"My first officer." said Kirk, cutting her answer.

"He didn't sound like..." started to say Toni when she saw the sadness and the grief in Jamie's eyes and added "Very well, we'll do it. Corsair out."

"After the lecture that you gave me you have the nerve to...?" exploded Jamie.

"I didn't really mean it. I was simply checking your reaction." said Toni, cutting her off. "I don't like to play mind-games, but we have had too many incidents with infiltrators." she sighed and said "If I have offended you, I'm sorry."

Jamie was about to reply acidly when she realized that she would have done the same thing had the roles been reversed.

"Very well. But I hope that you haven't more mind-games to play with me, captain." said Jamie. "Where is my shuttle?"

"Shuttlebay one." Said T'Sara "I'll go with you."

"One moment, T'Sara." Said Captain Castro while Captain Kirk stepped into the turbolift.

"Yes , Captain?" asked the unflappable Vulcan

"What do you think about our guest, T'Sara?" asked Captain Castro, _sotto voce.  
_  
"In a word... fascinating" answered T'Sara in kind, an answer who drew a chuckle from Captain Castro, who knew her well.

**_TO BE CONTINUED… _**


	5. Chapter 5: The Crossing I

**STAR TREK: USS CORSAIR**

**"To boldly go…", Vol. I**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Star Trek: Generations

**5. The Crossing (Part I)**

_USS Corsair. NCC-1721-C_  
_Captain's Quarter_

She had wanted to check her old notes since she heard Jamie mention the Hecate. And what was written there was what she thought that it was. The prototype engine that she had been testing in Earth's orbit back in the early 21st Century had thrown her more than three and a half centuries ahead in time. The full-scale model, if her numbers were right, would have been able to cross reality barriers. Considering what would have been powering it, as she had discovered much later, it wasn't much of a surprise.

And other thing weighed in her suspicions. In her experience with other universes, none of the counterparts of her old bosses had thought of anything like the Hecate. It seemed to be a singularity of this universe, as she was. Even in the Mirror Universe there wasn't a version of herself.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the signal from the commbadge the first time. When it chirped again, she answered

"Captain, you have a call from the Uatu Institute." Said Brigitte

"Patch it through to the Ready Room" ordered the captain.

The familiar face of T'Paris filed the screen.

"Greetings, Toni. I got your message. Why did you want to talk to me?."

In few words, Toni proceeded to explain the situation to her old friend. The Vulcan woman cocked an eyebrow upon the mention of the Hecate.

"Yes, you did well calling us. If the Hecate is from our reality, as you surmise, there were some very important people onboard when it disappeared." Said T'Paris eventually "Dr. Burkle is with the Farragut, cleaning the crash site on Veridia III."

"Not too far from here, then." Said Toni

"Exactly. I'll discuss the events with Admiral Szell, to see if she can order the ship to rendezvous with you."

"If not, I have some contacts. They can bring the good doctor to us. And probably meet some familiar faces."

_Corsair's main Shuttlebay_

Nearly twenty minutes afterwards, Jamie Kirk paced nervously in the gargantuan main shuttlebay of the Corsair. Several engineers were repairing the Galileo in anticipation of Star Fleet Command's likely answer. In the other end of the bay, another group of engineers was assembling the two silvery contraptions that would, hopefully, serve to stabilize the Anomaly and allow her ship and the other refugees, to reach safety in this universe

"Jamie?"

She snapped out of her reverie to see that Captain Castro... Toni, was next to her, together with the pregnant Vulcan engineer… what was her name? Oh, T'Sara.

"You looked like you were very lost in your thoughts." Said Toni.

"A bit, what has been the answer from Star Fleet Command?" answered Jamie, expectantly

Toni smiled and replied:

"They have said 'yes'. And given how things have been in the last eight months, that's a small miracle. "

"This is the second time that you mentioned something that happened early in the year." Said Jamie, frowning "What happened that is making Star Fleet so paranoid?"

"At the end of the last year, we made first contact with a power in the Gamma Quadrant. Their leaders were a race of shapeshifters. At first they misled us in thinking that they couldn't duplicate people, but we later learned that they could, and they are intent on enforcing their version of 'order' on the Alpha Quadrant also."

"The more than things change..." commented Jamie. "Now, there is something that I wanted to ask. Why you cannot let my ship come here directly?"

Toni looked at T'Sara and asked her to explain. The Vulcan woman took a deep breath and started to explain in a professorial tone.

"Because the energy input must come from, both ends of the anomaly to render it stable enough for passing. Even then, it's going to be a matter of keep making minute adjustment from both sides until the end." Said T'Sara, and she looked to the engineers working in the device. "Now, if you excuse me." She said, walking toward the other group.

"Have I offended her?" said Jamie, surprised by her brusqueness.

"Not at all, Jamie. " said Toni, still grinning "he is very single-minded when there is a technical problem at hand. Besides, she has a very hard skin in that regard. She was taunted by her ancestry since she was a child on Vulcan."

"Half human?" she said remembering some things that Spock had said about his infancy.

"A bit more convoluted." Said Toni. "You'll have to ask her for the full history, though. You know how Vulcans value privacy."

"I'm well aware of that, believe me." She says remembering the final days of Spock, and how he had refused to comment on what had been happening to him until it was too late.

_Sagan System._  
_Near the anomaly_

The small silver device was beamed less than one kilometer from the anomaly. Immediately started to bathe it with invisible subspace radiation, only detectable by the blue Cerenkov radiation that left on its wake. On cue the old shuttlecraft Galileo and the Runabouts Seine and Volga started their engines and set course into the anomaly.

Captain Jamie Kirk was sitting in the pilot seat of the shuttlecraft while Captain Castro was in the copilot seat. Behind them were three engineers, including T'Sara, and several big boxes full of equipment.

"I hope that your engineer is right, because it was a really bumpy road coming here." Said Jamie, looking at the green-blue pulsing center of the anomaly.

"Don't worry. I trust one of her estimates more than exact numbers from almost any other people." Said Captain Castro

"Her mother was my roommate in Starfleet Academy, and her father was one of my role models in Starfleet, even if he was a Vulcan." Said Captain Castro

The pieces finally fell into place and Jamie looked at T'Sara with incredulity.

"A truly fascinating coincidence indeed, Captain Kirk." said T'Sara, who obviously had been listening to the whole exchange.

"More than you can imagine." said Jamie, with a half-smile. 'If only you knew'

And went back to focus all her attention into the instruments of the console, while steering the runabout toward the mouth of the anomaly, which opened to allow them to pass through.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Crossing II

**STAR TREK: USS CORSAIR**

**"To boldly go…", Vol. II**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Star Trek: Generations

**6. The crossing (part II)**

The view that greeted the small crafts when they finally crossed the anomaly was nothing short of breathtaking, at least for captain Antonia Castro.

It was... the Enterprise. The conversation that she had with Counselor D'Arla just before all of this started came back to her. 'Magic... indeed.'. Beside the Enterprise, the other ships looked like the ugly stepsisters of Cinderella, specially the chunky NX-class and the blocky J-class training vessel that were flying nearby.

To her side, Captain Jamie T. Kirk was talking with her ship, getting directions and giving instructions to the runabouts, guiding them toward the Enterprise. Slowly, the three little ships and the Enterprise executed the precise ballet of movements needed for docking in the shuttlebay of the Enterprise. First, the Galileo, and later, the two runabouts, entered the shuttlebay and landed there, as directed by the flight controller. The twin doors of the shuttlebay closed, and there were hisses from many air vents as the pressure quickly returned. And just as soon, the crafts were surrounded by security personnel with their weapons ready.

"A bit excessive, don't you think?" asked Toni to Jamie.

Jamie muttered under her breath before answering.

"Just my first officer feeling paranoid, I fear." She got up and walked toward the shuttlecraft door. "Come on. I'll walk out first and you will go behind me. Signal the other crafts to wait until I have cleared this."

Jamie walked down to the floor of the shuttlebay, followed by Toni. Jamie looked around muttering. Toni thought that she was saying 'Where is that...?' followed by a long string of Tellarite profanities. It was clear that she and her new first officer weren't exactly in the best terms.

"Jamie, here!" said a familiar voice with a Southern accent.

Both looked around and saw Dr. McCoy coming, accompanied by Mr. Scott and a ridgeless Klingon woman who looked familiar to Toni.

"'Bones'! Thanks God!" said Jamie when McCoy was inside the circle of guards "Tell me, what the hell is happening here?"

McCoy didn't answered immediately instead waving a medical tricorder while the Klingon woman used a science one on them. The Klingon woman nodded to McCoy, who said to the guards.

"Lower your weapons, it's the captain, all right!" said "Bones", and then turned to face them, smiling. "What do you think? Your first officer felt that it was possible that they used the shuttle as a Trojan Horse, and besides, almost as soon as you were gone, Ketris asked for a reunion of all captains to decide what to do in the case that you didn't come back."

"A sensible thing to do... if somebody other than Ketris would have proposed that." Said Jamie, almost spitting the words "Damned slimy Vorta!"

"My husband felt obliged to agree to that, after all your survival was unlikely." Said the Klingon woman in a defensive mode, and upon hearing her voice, Toni identified her immediately. "And who is her?"

"Ok, Ok, Mara. This is Antonia Castro, the Captain of the Federation starship that is waiting to the other said. Toni, these are..."

"Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott and Lady Mara of the House of Kang, that I suppose is your science officer." She said looking at Jamie, seeing her nod, she continued "It's a pleasure to meet all of you again for the first time, even if it's in this circumstances. ." She turned to Jamie and said:

"I gather then that if Mara is your science officer, then your first officer is..."

"Her husband, Commander Kang." confirmed Jamie "We rescued both of them and a number of other Klingons from a nearly destroyed D-7 almost three years ago."

Suddenly, somebody rushed toward them from the nearest door.

"Captain", said the blonde woman.

"Rand, why...?" said captain Kirk.

"Captain Gridenko sent me. Ketris is finally making her move..."

"I should have seen it coming." said Jamie "She is an ambitious bastard. Who are supporting her?"

"Kultan, Rierda and F'rnasss. Charvanek and Thrass are waiting to see who is winning. Fortunately Runt and L'G'rth' seems to be on our side."

"I wonder what Runt want in exchange for his help." said captain Kirk.

"I hope that he contents himself with an ear massage like last time." Said Rand, who looked strangely at Toni, who had snorted after that observation, clearly trying to cover her laughter. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Ye... excuse me, lieutenant Rand" said Tony seeing the stripes of Lieutenant (junior grade) on the arms of Janice tunic. "By that talk, I suppose that captain Runt is a Ferengi."

"Yes, you have deals with them?" asked Rand curious

"You can say that." Said Toni, smiling, remembering a certain incident three months ago. "Maybe I'll told you the story about it some day."

"Who are you, by the way?." asked Rand

"Starfleet captain, other side of the anomaly." Said Jamie. "She and her people are our ticket outside this mess."

Rand smiled and said:

"Good. Follow me, then." And went toward the door.

Toni signaled to T'Sara, who came quickly.

"Assemble the device and contact me when you have finished." T'Sara nodded and went back to work, while Toni followed Rand. She almost missed Rand giving Jamie a peck in her cheek and telling her something in a quiet voice.

Seeing Rand walk through the corridors of the Enterprise, Toni noticed that there was something... off about Rand. She hadn't known her universe's Rand very well, but of course she had seen the recordings of Jim's missions, they were part of the curriculum in the Academy, after all. There was a difference between the Yeoman Rand that she had seen in the recordings and the lieutenant Rand that was guiding them, but she couldn't put the finger in what exactly was that difference, besides her behavior around Jamie.

As they were arriving they could hear a woman with a slight Russian accent letting out an angry, loud and expletive-laden tirade.

"Damn, she really has a foul mouth." commented Toni, wincing at a particularly vile epithet, thankfully in Russian.

"Oh, yeah." Said Jamie, smiling "That's all part of Natasha's charm, Chris says"

"Natasha?" asked Toni, confused.

"Commander Natasha Gridenko, acting captain of the Discovery."

"Ah, the NX-class ship" acknowledged Toni, who, noticing that the tirade was dwindling down "Who goes first?"

"I'll do, but wait a moment" said Jamie, looking at Rand

"Ok, go ahead." Said Toni, her suspicions confirmed.

Jamie and Janice went a bit further into the corridor, getting into an alcove, so they could talk with more privacy.

As soon as they were alone, Janice hugged Jamie and kissed her in the lips fiercely.

"Oh, God. I thought that I had lost you." cried Janice, still hugging the captain

"Janice… air…" managed to croak Jamie.

Janice let go of Jamie and blushed.

"So…sorry, Jamie. I still have problems with my strength." Said Janice, downcast. "Willow thinks…"

"Don't…worry…I've had worse." Said Jamie, wiping the tears of the younger woman. "So, what did you want to talk about, my love?"

She put her hand on her abdomen and said.

"Doctor McCoy haven't said anything yet, but I have a good feeling about this." Said Rand "I think… that is going well this time. I think… that I'm pregnant, Jami...uuufh" she was interrupted as Jamie launched herself at her, hugging her.

"Oh, I'm so happy. God knows that we have wanted this for a long time, my little Slayer" said Jamie, struggling not to cry.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**STAR TREK: USS CORSAIR**

**"To boldly go…", Vol. I**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek in all its incarnations and all related characters are property of Paramount Pictures. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all related characters were created and are owned by Joss Whedon. Star Trek, and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. Tony Castro and the USS Corsair were created by me

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Star Trek: Generations

**7. Revelations**

Janice and Jamie came back, hand in hand and smiling to each other. Inside of the room, Gridenko's tirade seemed to be in the final stages.

"Good news, I suppose," said Captain Castro seeing them

"The best, but that's not important now. We have a mutiny to quell." Said Jamie opening the door.

The noise inside ended instantly. One of the people in the room, and the only one standing, was a short woman with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes, wearing an Earth Starfleet uniform with the rank pips denoting a commander. _Natalia Gridenko, I suppose. _

"Oh, don't stop what you were doing for me. Please, continue." said Captain Kirk in a sweet tone as she went to the empty chair at the head of the table, while Toni stood behind her, leaning on the wall.

"Captain Kirk..." stammered Ketris, a lanky dark-haired Vorta woman with the usual violet eyes of his people, "We thought..."

"That I had died, and you could make a power grab." Said Kirk, locking eyes with the Vorta. "Well, you were wrong, as always."

They sustained each other gaze for a long moment before Ketris looked away. A Romulan female Commander snorted.

"Is there some problem, Charvanek?" said Kirk looking at her with the same intensity than before

"No, human, there is none." said Charvanek, nonchalantly. "Given your companion I gather that your mission was successful."

"Yes, it was, and if you allow me to explain..."

While Jamie explained the situation, Toni looked around, and immediately noticed the older man with Fleet Captain rank braids sitting to the left of Gridenko. He was probably the commanding officer of the J-class training ship, but he looked familiar somehow.

_'Oh, God. It's him.' _she thought. _'Fleet Captain Chris...' _

"Captain Castro." Said Jamie, interrupting her thoughts "If you are so kind..."

"Oh, sorry. I was a bit distracted." Said Toni "As captain Kirk has already said, I'm captain Antonia Castro from Starfleet, commanding officer of the USS Corsair. My ship was studying an spatial anomaly when captain Kirk came through, and we offered to help you. And in my time, we have made contact with all your governments," she looked intently at Ketris. "So all of you can be repatriated, if you want, even if it's one century or more afterwards."

They talked about this and Toni expanded a few things, until all of them agreed to try their luck in the other universe. The got out until only the Starfleeters remained.

"This went better that I expected." Said Jamie

"Fear can be a powerful motivation, Jamie. That's why some of them were supporting Ketris, but you gave them something better to hang on, hope" said the man in a voice familiar to all Starfleet Academy graduates.

"My God! You are Chris Pike!" said Toni.

"Yes, Captain Castro.." said Pike, rolling up his eyes. "I gather that I still got that overinflated reputation in your time, isn't it"

"You can say that" said Toni, thinking of certain medal.

Pike sighed, stood and said, turning to Natalia:

"Commander Gridenko, can you come with me, I want to discuss..."

"Oh, come on, Chris, everybody knows!" said Natalia before jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply. "See?"

Jamie was trying to stifle a laugh, while Toni arched an eyebrow in full Vulcan mode, though ruined by the smirk on her face.

"Were we so obvious?" asked Pike

"It have been three years, Chris. And you have slipped enough for some people to notice. Gossip made the rest." Said Jamie "I don't know how she did pick up that, though"

"That's my secret." Said Toni _'I scrambled, what else?_

"Okay, see you later." Said Pike as he and Natalia left the room hand in hand, leaving them both alone.

"And now, I suppose that you'll want to talk with Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris, about their presence here." Said Jamie "After all, they come from your Universe, don't they?"

_A turbolift in the Enterprise _

"She knows about the Dominion" said Ketris "The way she looked at me, as if saying 'I know what you are..."

"Irrelevant." Said his supposed assistant. "The policies of the Dominion can't have changed too much in a Century, so the Federation will be rife with our agents by now." Then his expression turned dreamy as he wavered as if he was liquid "To link again..."

"Master, what are your instructions?"

"Listen carefully, Ketris..."

_Briefing Room_

"How do you know?"

"I didn't know, not until I mentioned it and saw your reaction." She then smiled crookedly "Payback is a bitch, isn't it"

"Funny. Now, seriously, how did you knew it?"

"Back in the ship I accessed your databases. I got curious and checked on you, only the parts that are available for the general public, and I got the gist of your history." Said Jamie, leaning back in her chair "One of the scientists involved in the development of a FTL propulsion who got thrown through time and space, and due to improper shielding, get de-aged to a preteen for an overdose of metaphasic radiation. That, coupled with your reaction when I mentioned the Hecate, and several mentions from Willow to a 'Doctor Castro' who was lost in a earlier test of their FTL..."

"I get it, two plus two makes four." Said Toni "But how do you know that they were not native...?"

"I checked when we found them, their counterparts deaths are well registered. And there was no Watchers Corporation or the launching a spaceship named Hecate at that time."

"You know, some times I wish that the stereotype of Kirk winning through talking computers to death or sleeping with the right girl was accurate. More people forget that Captain Kirk was godamned smart." Commented Toni. "So, where are Willow and the others?."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
